


rest easy

by HeavensGreatestSin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gay dads, Godfather - Freeform, Godson, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Slow Burn, wolfstar, wolfstar raising Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensGreatestSin/pseuds/HeavensGreatestSin
Summary: it is up to sirius and remus now.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> au where sirius doesnt go to azkaban or die  
>  au where wolfstar adopts harry when james and lily dies

"Sirius..." Hagrid said quietly, as he cradled a heap of blankets in his arms.

Something in Sirius' brain clicked into place, and tears pooled into his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, careful to not let his worst fears that came true wake the child. He slowly took the child from Hagrid's arms, carefully, as if the boy were made of porcelain. He cradled him in his arms, and gently pushed the blanket away from his face. 

Across the side of his face, there was a lighting bolt, scarred and scabbed over.

Sirius looked back up at Hagrid, and said a quiet thank you to him. Hagrid gave a small nod, and turned away from the doorway the two men were standing in, and got on his motorcycle.

He looked back at Sirius from across the pavement, and said "Take care of him, lad."

Sirius gave a small smile, and said "Will do."

Sirius shut the door quietly, and sank to the floor. He held the boy to his chest and cradled his neck into his shoulder. He sucked in a couple of harsh breaths, that almost refused to go down. He let out some choked sobs as tears flooded down his face. He looked up past the hallway where the only light that flooded the dark house was coming from the dining room.

Remus looked at Sirius from the dining room, his body frozen, not daring to move.

Sirius finally spoke softly. "They're gone, Remus." He said. "James and Lily were murdered. Voldemort murdered them, but spared Harry." He looked down at the boy now cradled in his knees, as he slept like his parent's weren't killed just an hour ago.

Remus didn't react at first, but then when he did, his hand covered his mouth, as he shut his eyes. His other hand was rested on his knee, as he bent over with sobs raking through his chest. Tears pulled on his eyelashes and eventually fell down his face.

Sirius stood up slowly, and walked over to him.

They embraced each other, careful with the boy in between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore looked out from his window of his office, and watched the moon burn a hole in the sky through the strained glass. He let out a small sigh, feeling the breath leave his chapped lips.

Professor McGonagall stood in the corner of the room, with the moon light being the only thing that has ever washed the floors. She calmly looked at the headmaster, and cleared her throat quietly. 

"You left the Potter's boy in the care of Sirius Black?"

Dumbledore gave a small nod.

"And you believe this was the best decision?"

"I believe this was the safest, decision Minerva." He corrected her. "You said it yourself that the Dursley family would only set the boy up for failure."

"And I still believer in that, Albus." She emphasized. "All I'm saying is that we have people in the Child Service's Department that could leave him in the care of someone else that isn't-"

"Isn't what? Minerva?" Dumbledore smiled, and finally looked over at her. "Isn't Sirius Black? Isn't the boy who propped his feet on the desk in all of his classes, which made every one of his teacher give up on sending him to my office? Isn't the boy that chased down his three other friends in the hallways when one of their gimmicks failed? Minerva," He folded his hands behind his back and met his eyes with the floor while slowly walking over to her. "Sirius might have been that boy, but James was too. James was Sirius' closest friend. James was a very," he let out a chuckle, "James was quite the character when he came here. You know that as well as I do. But they both changed. They changed for the sake of the other one. I'm not going back on my decision. It was James decision to have Sirius be his godfather. I see no reason, at this moment, to not let Sirius take him in. Whether Harry Potter will give us trouble later on or not, it wouldn't be anything we haven't seen before."

Minerva closed her hands together, and then nodded.

Dumbledore smiled up at her. "I would rather the boy be trouble than endangered, Minerva. I think you do too."

The professor gave him a small smile, then said quietly, "It is decided, then. I'll give word to Hagrid to be on his way." 

She apparated, and left Dumbledore alone to wipe the tears that caught onto beard away.


End file.
